Hidden past
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: whats Bella been hiding, whos brian and Dom and why is she in love with cars
1. Chapter 1

**my third story and its a cross over with fast and furious please review and I know its short**

**I own only the plot**

" Bella love" I cringed at his words you see I don't really love Eddie boy and I hate being called Bella " i'll be ready soon Edward" oh how I despair at my clothes nevertheless I pulled them on anyway and made sure my wig and contacts were firmly in place. I was walking out of my room when we own it blasted out of my Iphone, telling him I needed to take this I walked out of Edwards hearing range and answered carefully

"Izzy?" came the voice I missed so much, "Brian but how?" I said stuttering " we faked our deaths Izz and we miss you, I miss you please come back to us" he said the sincerity clear in his voice " sure babe I miss the streets but first I need to dump my waste of space distraction" I said laughing " well babe where are you me and the crew will come get your fine ass and please tell my its not another sparkly" you know me to well babe and im in forks bring my baby will ya" I said innocently and hung up and started walking back to weirdo. " lets go"

watch out forks you're in for a hell of a surprise 'cause Izzy Terretto is back and is gonna kick ass!

**this is just a taster but should I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

we arrived at the Cullen's house within 10 minutes due to Edward's 'speed'. If only he knew what speed was. As I stepped out of the car I was attacked by my 'bestie' the pixie- oh how I miss hard-core Letty. " Bella, we are gonna have so much fun because I am going to make you look soooooo pretty" mental shudder, not Bella Barbie again. " yea sure Alice, I will meet you there but let me say hi to everyone first okay" I said in a huffy tone. " fine you have 25 minutes" she said annoyed and twenty five minutes is all the crew needs

' am C's 25m or les' - Izzy my phone beeped letting me know he replied.

' kl will b there in 10 d driving BR u'll hear us' - Brian

I smirked and walked inside greeting Carlisle and Esme first. " Belly-boo wanna come play some video games" Emmett joked, you know what I miss video games. " sure Em just make sure it is a driving game and shut your mouth you look like a fish" I said because his mouth was gaping at my words, suddenly he moved at 'vampy speed" and set up granturismo. My favourite game, " love are you sure" Eddie must of thought I was crazy. oh well.

10 minutes to go.

I was kicking Emmetts ass when everyone froze, and I heard the familiar roar of a Dodge Charger plus many more cars. I smiled an evil smile as I moved to greet out guests, Ed tried to stop me. My smile grew wider as the door was kicked open and I was in the arms of my one true love Brian O'Conner. ex-cop , wanted by the FBI and an amazing drift racer. Almost as good as my brother, Dom.

" weirdo vamps this is my crew, my boyfriend-" they gasped, seriously they don't even breathe for god's sake -" Brian, Letty- my best friend, my best guy friends- Tej, Roman and Han, Hans girlfriend and my other best friend Gisele. Finally my big brother Dominic Terretto." I said pointing to each and every one of them. " guys these are the sparklies" again gesturing to them. suddenly I was pulled out of my loved ones arms and into the cold ones of Edward. " JJ" I said calmly and out of the blue Rosie stepped in and pushed me into Doms arms. " shut up we have not Brian washed or whatever else you think we did to Izz, aint that right Jesy" she said her thick southern accent seeping through." that's right darlin' and may I say I have missed you Izz" Jasper drawled. "Babe whats going on " said Emmett and pixie at the same time- creepy. " whats going on pixie and brother bear is that you are talking to the royals of street racing - the crew. as they call us. and JJ and Jesy are a part of our crew" said the ever whitty Roman Pierce

before they could respond we jumped in our cars - mine is called black rose. and sped away from the Cullen's house.

**R & R let me know what you think thanks for ya'll who have given me support for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

we were going at speeds even the Cullen's would be quaking in their boots at.

**3 hours later**

I am finally home. oh how I've missed the crew's house. The garage is bigger than a mansion itself and is underground. then we have the fie storey house above that. On the top floor was a hi-tech room for designing cars and surveillance for missions, this was mainly JJ and Tej's department, but we all work on the cars. A floor below that was the armory, third floor was the bedrooms all with on suites and equipped to the occupants needs. second floor- massive walk in closets for each crew member, pixie would die a non-existent death. and on the ground floor was half bar/ kitchen and half game room/ living room.

" OMG how I've missed this place, hey Dom when's the next race" I squealed - way too much time with pixie. He chuckled " Tonight baby girl, so I suggest you get your sweet ass in gear girl." I raced ( no pun intended ) up the stairs and ripped off my wig causing my white, red and black hair to cascade down my back, while also taking out my muddy brown contacts letting my blue eyes shine. I pulled on some black leather leggings and a hot pink tartan skirt and some hot pink combat boots. finally I grabbed a racing strip tight crop top. pulling my hair intoa high ponytail I ran down stairs.

" lets race baby" I smirked and kissed Brian. " okay babe lets go I think this will be fun"

jumping in my black Ferrari 458 Italia, with 2 tanks of NOS and a full stereo system in the back called black rose, it had a rose dripping with blood on the front. I have been working on her for years like my brother and his car. Brian was in his Nissan GTR, Dom in his Dodge Charger, Rome in his Spyder GTS, Letty in her Jensen Interceptor, JJ in her Porsche and Jesy in his Honda Civic- all with two tanks of NOS.

As we pulled up the crowd parted as usual and we were faced with the Cullen's.

**AN I was going to stop here but I thought it was a little short.**

" HEY GUYS WHAT ARE THESE NEWBIE'S DOING ON THE CREW'S TURF?" I shouted to the crowd and Suki stepped forward " I don't know Izz they are looking for some _Isabella Swan"_ she said the name with distaste knowing full well they were looking for me. " well let me race first or I just might get JJ and Jesy to tear their heads off" and I jumped back in my car driving up to the starting line " OKAY GUYS WHOSE WILLING TO TAKE ON THE QUEEN OF DRIFTING IZZY TERRETTO?" and a guy came up in a Porsche 911 turbo in green with a snake on the front. " so you're the infamous viper whose been trying to home in on my turf" I growled " oh baby it will be mine after this race" I laughed and revved my engine. " READY! THREE, TWO ONE GOOOOO!"

and we were off

**R&R THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT**


	4. Chapter 4

He was just in front of me thinking he was going to win when I hit my NOS and whizzed past him winning the race and keeping my title of drift queen plus about $ 5000. And now I'm being ripped out of the car- WAIT WHAT. "LET ME GO, LET ME GO" I screamed yet I was still not released. "JJ, JESY, KAYLA, DOM, BRIAN" JJ Jesy and Kayla are all vampires but Dom and Brian are just plain strong. " GET OFF HER YOU CREEP, DONT TOUCH ME BROTHER BEAR" good old JJ. now I am in Rome's arms and I can see mind perv being restrained by Kayla and JJ

" love please come back to me we can be so happy" he was trying to dazzle me- that JERK. " NO WAY IN HELL" I shouted. " I will never come back to you I have my family I don't need you I am happy being a racer and will never love you as much as I love Brian, hell I never loved you anyway why would I start now. Now get out of my face and my turf before we make you. AINT THAT RIGHT PEOPLE!" I screamed that last bit and the racers and crowd responded with a " HELL YEAH". for once the mighty vampires looked sheepish. and they ran away like the chickens they are.

" guys lets go home" they nodded

**okay I know its short but I have no idea where to go next with this story so please help me or give me a request for a new story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay I got some inspiration for this story. and soon I will be posting a new story. Finally please read my other story Arabella who?, find it on my profile.**

I made a decision, one that could change the course of my future-

I was going back to Forks to finish school, with the Cullen's. I haven't told my family yet but I know they will think I'm crazy. I am just waiting for the next family meeting. I was in my room when my brothers voice came through the speakers, " family meeting in the living room" shit. I walked downstairs to find the whole gang there. Okay relax maybe I can go last. " Izzy you go first" double shit, Dominic you are no longer my brother. " um... ithinkweshouldgobacktoforks" I said really quickly and looked down. " what did you say babe" said Brian. Letty stepped in, wait please don't tell me she's- " she said and I quote ' I think we should back to Forks' and may I say GIRL WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT" she did, damn you. " bitch" I muttered " that's why you love me" fuck her.

" look I think I should finish school- okay not really I want to raise hell and get in trouble, but mostly I want to see the looks on their ugly faces when I show Forks the real me. I think you lot should enroll too, don't do any work just mess about with me it'll be fun" I pleaded. I could tell they were thinking about it when Dom stood up and said " okay sis if it's important to you then fine but me and Tej will not be able to enroll as we look to old but we will pick you up." I jumped up " yay thank you so much, lets get ready coz' its like 8 o'clock and we have about an hour to get ready" I ran at a scary speed to my closet.

" hmm what to wear what to wear" I wondered aloud. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips and chains, a neon purple top saying road royal- a private joke and black and purple biker boots. Finally I straightened my hair and left it down. walking out feeling confident I saw Letty and JJ wearing blue and pink versions of my outfit. smirking, we pulled on our leather jackets.

Time for the boys- Rome,Brian and Jesy were all wearing dark grey skinny jeans and black/brown/blue tops saying road royal covered with black/grey/brown leather jackets. finally they were wearing black biker boots and their short hair was spiked up with hair gel. "looking god guys" JJ said " you too girls I think we may be havin' ta yank some boys off ya" said Rome " yea yea guys lets get going" I was way too happy - maybe I just couldn't wait to see the look on their faces.

we jumped in our cars and sped off to Forks high with the biggest smirks on our faces I thought they would break.

Time to put the plan into action.

**Thanks guys and I wanna thank my new beta ArabellaWhitlock. R&R**


	6. AN MUST READ

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? **PLEASE **HELP ME DECIDE**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN sorry it has taken me so long but I started a new story so please check that out **

We pulled into the car park - stylishly might I add- earning many stares from the rest of the student body. We slowly stepped out of our cars in sync for dramatic effect. I heard many gasps when they saw us especially me. " Izz we got our schedule's last night so why don't we just relax till first period of hell" said JJ " yeah sure but what do you say to blasting some music" I said grinning. They grinned back slightly more sinister. I walked from Letty's car, and over to my own car. I grabbed the remote from the front seat and popped the trunk. As soon I clicked play 'Salute' by Little Mix started ply on full volume. Turning back to walk to the crew I saw Lauren and Jessica flirting with my boyfriend. Brian was looking very uncomfortable about it. Time to set these sluts in their places.

" Hey babe, I leave ya for two minutes and already ya'll attract sluts?" I said slipping on a southern accent. " What can I say babe its like moths to a flame." he replied chuckling " sorry but who the hell are you and would you like leave 'cause we are getting this hottie to be our boy toys " said Lauren in her nasally voice. " Lauren I am hurt you don't recognize me, I will give you a hint a used to date penny head Cullen over there" I said pointing to mind perv and the rest of the Cullen's who where starting at me with open mouths. " Bella fricking Swan, how do you a plain jane attract such hotties. but no matter I am sure he would rather have me" said Jessica, I glared at her and said " It's Izzy and I'm sure if you tried me crew would not hesitate to kill you" the crew, who had been listening waved. The sluts looked scared.

what a wonderful start to a wonderful day


	8. Chapter 8

I am not continuing this story but I need some ideas for a new one if you have any please let me know


End file.
